


Under the Nightsky

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, First Love, First Time, Friendship, Happy Birthday, High School, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rendevouz, Secret Relationship, Stars, Summer, Summer Romance, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Under the nightsky, Warm Evening, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: New feelings and a present from Cas for Dean...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Under the Nightsky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new Destiel story...  
> It is new for me to write a story like this one. Normally I don't write smut, especially not with Dean and Cas but the picture let this thought arise...
> 
> Yes, you heard right. There will be (explicit) smut in here. ;)
> 
> PS: I forgot the site where I found the picture. It was on Tumblr and as soon as I find it again, I will put the name in here..
> 
> PPS: Update 02-13-2021 -> found the artist -> "Starry Snuggles by Jennilah" (DeviantArt)
> 
> Also... HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!!  
> ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

* * *

Today Dean turned 17.  
He was more excited than ever about a birthday. For four months he had been taken. Not Lisa, as everyone thought. No, his boyfriend was named Castiel. Or Cas, as he called him.  
Lisa was his best friend, but that's all. Dean had had relationships too, but with all of them it had been a partner and these 'relationships' had not lasted more than a few days.

With Cas it was something else entirely. If you would ask Dean, he would answer that it felt like he was a completely different person. Cas was a year above him and was a straight-A student in his classes. He was beloved by the teachers and the girls. The boys in his class were not enthusiastic. Similar to Dean, the students assumed that Cas was involved with Meg, but this was not true here either. Meg was Cas's best friend and unlike Lisa, she knew what Cas was really like. She assured Cas again and again 'Clarence, your secret is safe with me'.  
Cas and Dean didn't like the fact that they had to keep their relationship such a secret. But they knew exactly what would happen if the quiet boy from the year before last and the straight-A student from last year were seen together. Neither of them wanted to risk that, partly because Dean had one more year of school to attend.

You never saw them together in school, at least not officially. But sometimes, when classes were unbearable, messages were sent. Then you could have seen them together in a washroom, an empty classroom, under a staircase or in Dean's car. Dean wisely did not park in the main parking lot, but nearby in a small side street.  
When they met, it was never more than a little smooching, cuddling, talking and enjoying the togetherness. At home they could not meet each other. With Cas there were always too many family members present and with Dean Sam was present. Not that Sam would have had anything against it, but he was at an age where he had to question everything and Dean couldn't he would ask an awkward question when their father was there. That's why they only met outside the school in places where no one could bother them. Quieter corners of parks, wooded areas between their houses, the lake...  
But even here, nothing more than kissing or cuddling had ever happened. Every now and then the kisses became more heated, but nothing more.

Dean was all the more surprised when he realized what the thought of the couple who had disappeared in one of the somewhat out-of-the-way toilets during the break was doing to him. You didn't have to be very smart to understand what was going on in there. Dean couldn't concentrate on math anymore because the idea of him and Cas...  
He needed to see him and he needed to see him now. He sent Cas a note asking the teacher to let him go to the bathroom.  
"Of course you can go, Dean. You look very battered. If you don't get better, please go to the nurse's office."  
"Thank you", mumbled Dean and almost flew out the door. A lot of people in the class looked at him in bewilderment. That wasn't really Dean's style.

Arriving in the washroom he had to realize that Cas was not there yet. He paced restlessly up and down between the sink and the door. He had to wait five long minutes, then the door opened. A boy came in, whom Dean recognized as one of Cas's year and Cas himself.  
The boy went, without looking at Dean, to the toilets. Dean, who stood bent over a sink, looked at Cas in the mirror questioningly. Cas shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
That's when the boy came to the sinks. He looked at Cas and smiled, then dried his hands and left the room. The door wasn't even closed properly when Dean was already at Cas.

He pressed Cas against the wall and pressed their lips together before the other could say anything. Cas, very surprised by this outburst, but no less enthusiastic, replied. Whatever made Dean do it, he was on board.  
He hooked his fingers into Dean's belt loops, pulling him even closer so that they were pressed together from the waist down. Dean was so surprised by this new closeness that he released himself from Cas breathing heavily and looked at him slightly intimidated. Cas smiled and used the new freedom to change places. Now Dean was pressed against the wall. Cas looked at Dean briefly to assure himself that it was okay for him, but the only thing he could see was this newly awakened lust. He kissed Dean hungrily and stroked Dean's lower lip with his tongue to get admission. Dean granted and also opened his legs a bit so Cas could put a leg in between. This touch was also unknown and Dean gasped. He separated himself from Cas, closed his eyes and let his head sink against the wall.  
Cas, however, did not want the kiss to end and let his mouth slide over Dean's. Again, Dean opened his mouth so that Cas could easily stick his tongue in. With the beginning of this kiss Cas let his hip circle around Deans. Dean moaned and let his hands slide into Cas' back pockets to press him even closer to himself. Cas just did a second hip-circle when the door opened.

In a split second Dean and Cas separated from each other. Cas acted as if he was drying his hands and Dean stood, a little lower bent to not be seen in the mirror, above the sink and pretended to want to wash his hands. Both held their breath.  
The boy didn't pay any attention to them and disappeared into a cabin. Immediately Cas was with Dean, stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean's middle. They didn't have much time and so Cas whispered in Dean's ear only a 'Wait for me after school, at the exit by the gym'. Then he turned Dean's head in his direction, gave him a short and firm kiss and disappeared. Dean tried to calm himself down with cold water, but it only half worked.  
He left the washroom and went back to class. The teacher looked at him briefly, but said nothing. For the last few minutes, Dean was no longer present. He immediately had a free hour, which he would spend in the library, since Cas still had lessons. But after that...

***********

Dean waited, as arranged, at the exit to the gym when the last hour was over. They could get to Cas's car behind the gym, walking through a small wooded area. Cas drove a gold Lincoln, which they both jokingly called 'Baby's Company'. Baby was the nickname for Dean's father's black Chevrolet.

Cas came running just two minutes after the bell rang. Dean went ahead and had just disappeared around the corner when Cas caught up with him and pushed him powerfully against the wall.  
"Oh my mmph-", was all Dean could say, then Cas's mouth was on his. Cas's tongue asked to be let in, which Dean let out a soft groan. He buried his hands in Cas hair and pulled the older boy towards him.  
Shortly afterwards Cas broke away from Dean and went from his mouth over his chin to his ear.  
"I'd like to now..." That's all he got, but Dean knew what Cas was about to say. The thought of it immediately made all the blood flow towards his lower abdomen and he whimpered softly.  
"Sshht", was Cas's answer. He also had to control himself and stroked Dean with his thumb reassuringly on the forehead. He gave Dean another kiss and then stepped back. "But somehow this is not the right place. Would you like to get something to eat?"  
Dean just nodded, not ready to talk sense again.

***********

After spending the afternoon in two restaurants and making sure that Dean had taken care of Sam, they drove to a place that Cas wanted to show Dean. It was beginning to get dark. Dean, rather unusual for him, sat on the passenger side and looked at the landscape. With the sky darkened, the stars came out.

At some point, Cas stopped. They got out, and Dean let Cas guide him. After a short walk, they came to a clearing. It was already dark, but it looked even darker out here.  
"Come on", Cas whispered, and they walked to the middle of the clearing. There he settled down and pulled Dean down with him. They lay side by side now, looking up at the sky.

Dean put his head on Cas's shoulder and Cas put his head on Dean's.  
"There are so many..." Dean muttered.  
They were both on the lawn, and since it was still 80 degrees, they didn't need a blanket.  
"Do you know that today is my birthday?", Dean asked quietly.  
Cas leaned on his elbow, pressed Dean's head so that he could reach him and kissed him.  
It was such a tender kiss that Dean's heart ached. The kiss was so different from all the others before it, including the ones earlier at school.

Dean pulled at Cas's arms, and Cas understood. He slipped so far over that he lay on top of Dean. Dean took a deep breath and enjoyed being near Cas. As if by magic, his lips opened and their tongues began to play slowly. This went on for a few minutes, then Cas separated from Dean's mouth. Dean tightened the grip around Cas's upper back, almost as if he was afraid Cas would leave now. This one seemed to feel this and laughed softly one time. Then, just like when they met at the gym, he went over his jaw to Dean's ear. There he gently kissed the spot under his ear and nibbled lightly on the earlobe. Dean's breath would stop and he'd open his eyes. This was more intimate than anything he'd ever done before.  
Cas smiled. As he moved his mouth back down the path and stopped at the bend of Dean's neck, his right hand moved down Dean's body. Dean held his breath again, but now closed his eyes. Cas gently bit into a sensitive area on Dean's neck. Dean twitched once and opened his mouth slightly to breathe better.  
"Cas..." he said in a husky voice.  
"Don't worry, I won't stop this time", Cas whispered in Dean's ear. Dean moaned softly and searched for Cas' lips. This kiss would become more passionate.

Dean noticed how his lower abdomen reacted, even more than before. He slid his arms under Cas's coat and pulled the boy even closer. Cas increased the pressure of the kiss, which finally took Dean's breath away.  
Dean tugged impatiently at Cas's coat, which straightened up, took it off and was immediately back with Dean. He stroked down Dean's upper body with his hand and this time stopped just above the belt. He let his hand slide under Dean's shirt. Dean, who had not yet been touched by Cas at this spot, raised his hand towards him. As they were no longer directly on top of each other but slightly offset, his already slightly swollen member pressed against Cas' hip. The relieving pressure made him groan again. He repeated the movement and surprised Cas. He then released himself from Dean's lips with a soft groan and Dean took the opportunity to switch places.

Now he sat on Cas hips and began to move back and forth with slight movements. Cas groaned, this time louder, as their abdomens touched again. Dean grinned and put his hands next to Cas's head. Cas hands disappeared again under Dean's shirt and began to stroke his lower back. Then he let them slide under the waistband and into Dean's pants and pressed both cheeks once. Dean raised his head jerkily and looked at Cas. He sat down and Cas followed him. Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and Cas started to open his shirt. Dean took over the rest and pulled the shirt off finally. Dean pulled Cas towards him and both were more than excited that their upper bodies now touched each other without the disturbing clothes. 

They kissed again and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck. Cas, however, broke away shortly after and began to kiss gently and approach Dean's crook of the neck again. He continued moving down the neck until he reached Dean's throat. Here he bit. Not in a way that hurt Dean, of course, but in a way that would be seen.  
Dean put his head in the back of his neck and made room for Cas. But Cas had other things on his mind. In a blink, he switched positions again.  
"Cas...", Dean said quietly, almost scared. Cas stroked Dean's cheek, soothingly.  
"It doesn't matter. I will be careful." He bent down and bit Dean's lower lip slightly. Meanwhile, his right hand moved down and undid the trousers. He pushed them down as far as he could and now the bulge was clearly visible in Dean's boxer shorts. Grinning, Cas looked up.  
"Mmm, Dean, that doesn't look very much like anxiety." He stroked up and down once with the tip of his index finger and then hooked his fingers in the cuff. Dean's belly twitched. Cas pulled his shorts down and Dean's erection was exposed. Cas ran his tongue over his lips and looked at the younger one as he did so.

"Cas, don't be mean", Dean asked, almost as a child. "Come here and -aah-!"  
And that was all he could say, because all he could think of to say was moan. Cas had put him in his mouth without warning.  
It wasn't the first blow job he'd had, but the mere thought that it was Cas this time made his pelvis involuntarily pop up. Cas gagged slightly, he probably hadn't expected it.

"Oh, God... I'm sorry," Dean said quietly, but Cas was not deterred. And Dean? He had never thought that chasing his feelings could be this good. He dived his hands into Cas hair and pulled him down a little more. Cas has losened up a bit so he wouldn't gag ths time. Instead of he growled and Dean could feel the vibration of it. It made him shiver.

Cas got up and looked at Dean through his eyelashes.  
"Since the first time we met, I've been wanting to get my mouth on this, Dean." He looked down again, using his tongue to put pressure on the underside of Dean's cock. Dean surpressed a shudder and reached for Cas's head again.  
"Ah, fuck", he gasped, since Cas began to suck him in earnest.

Dean whined when Cas let go. Cas removed Dean's trousers and Dean was very happy when he was kissed again. These kisses were full of desparation and both of their tongues were playing this sinful game. They let go of each other as Cas fumbled with his belt and fly but after a few seconds he had freed his own cock. He gripped both of them and Dean groaned at the contact. He was already close and so he closed his eyes. Cas cought his mouth again but slowed down the hand and kiss. It lost the urgency but was replaced with passion. Cas thrusted his hips forward afterremoving his hand. Dean held on to his shoulders and moaned into Cas's mouth. He thrusted his hips up in rythm and their cocks slided together, breaths hot between them. Cas let go of Dean's mouth and went down to his crotch once more.

Dean's cock was leaking with precome. Cas licked at it and swallowed down. He slid up and down, sucking. Dean felt a finger moving. Oh Lord- Was Cas?- Shit!  
The finger was massaging the ring of his hole while Cas had him still in his mouth. Dean gasped and whimpered. Cas seemed to have mercy with him. He pressed one finger in, slowly and thoughtful since it was Dean's first time. He hummed around Dean because of the tightness. His mouth and finger were now in the same movement and pace. It was so overwhelming but it wasn't enough. Maybe Cas felt it too because he let go of Dean's dick, crawled up to his face and lingered over his mouth while he added a second finger. Dean's eyes opened.  
"Ugh... Cas-", he whispered, eyes filled with lust.  
"God... You're so tight, Dean!", said Cas against his lips and captured Dean's mouth. Dean sighed and Cas twisted his fingers. He was searching for... "Jeez- Cas-", Dean cried out, his head and upper body rising... and Cas had found it. He now tried to hit Dean's sweet spot with every move of his fingers.

When he removed his fingers to add a third one, Dean gripped his hand.  
"Cas, please... I need you... Now!" Dean was breathing very heavy.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, man-"  
"You won't hurt me, buddy, please...", he whined. He tried to put his knees around Cas's hips to pull him towards himself. And Cas? Cas removed his trousers, then he leaned in and lined up. Dean closed his eyes, his heart reacing when he felt Cas's teasing.  
Finally he felt him press and it was so much bigger than he thought. His breath hitched ans Cas stopped.  
"No, Cas", Dean whispered, "keep going."

"Okay...", mumbled Cas and pushed in deeper. He was shaking with the effort of holding back. With his own tip he passed Dean's ring of muscle. Dean moaned louder than before and Cas clenched his teeth. He was ready for other moves but Dean wasn't, so he thought. But Dean was ready. He wrapped his knees around Cas's hips and tried to pull him in faster. A few moments later Cas was fully inside and nothing was heard but their heavy breathing.

Cas dropped down on his elbows, leaning in for a kiss. Slow and gentle. He could feel Dean shiver beneath him.  
"Cas, damnit man, please move", whispered Dean and jerked forward with his hips.  
"Dean, you feel so amazing", Cas moaned. He pulled out a bit and went back in. Dean groaned and bit in Cas's lower lip.

Cas began in a very slow almost killing tempo. But it wasn't enough, for both of them. So when Dean begged for more, Cas sped up. He paused to role up his trenchcoat and put the bundle under Dean's lower back. When he got in now, Dean cried out. The new angle helped Cas to hit Dean's prostate with every thrust.  
Dean wasn't able to do anything, so held on to Cas's shoulders. He watched Cas who had closed his eyes while pounding into him.

Dean was close and Cas began to loose the steady rythem, so he as well was near. Dean put his arms around Cas's neck and dragged him down for a hard and breathless kiss.  
With this and the imagination of doing it with Cas whenever they wished for, he came. Harder than he ever did before. His milking hole brought Cas over the edge. He shouted incoherent words too, thrusted in now without a rythem now. Then Dean felt a hot liquid inside and Cas fell on top of him. He pushed in slowly this time, just for riding out his orgasm.

Dean put his legs and arms around Cas's body after Cas pulled out. He held him there, chest heaving and Cas buried his head in Dean's neck bend.  
Dean opened his eyes. They both chuckled. Cas placed a soft kiss underneath Dean's ear.  
"Happy Birthday, boo-boo!", he whispered, still a little breathless.  
Dean smiled, although Cas couldn't see it. He hugged his boyfriend even closer and looked up.  
All the stars above could also be a reflection of himself right now.  
"Yes, thank you, it was perfect", murmured Dean and placed a soft kiss on Cas's temple. "Right here... Under the nightsky."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and it wasn't too long?! If I should make changes, please let me know. Thank you! :)


End file.
